ブルーリボンBlue Ribbon
by Phantasm Princess
Summary: Life is all fun and games, esecpially in the city of Ikebukuro. Through the eyes of Mikado's half sister we see what life was like back in Shizuo, Shinra, and Izaya's high school days. Durarara! is owned by Ryohgo Narita.
1. Chapter 1: Street Fight

**(A/N): This is my story from Quizilla! I am transfering it onto here! So please don't think I stole it in anyway, shape, or form!**

* * *

_Setton: So are you ready?_

_Natsu: Yea, I'm coming to Ikebukuro._

"Don't go Marla. I'll miss you," cried my dearly beloved little brother.

"Mikado," I began while resting one of my hands on his little fuzzy head "Theres nothing to worry about. I'll come back to visit." Looking into his little gray eyes I could read the expression he was giving. "Why are you leaving?", is what they said.

"Come on, cheer up. Don't you want to see your sister off with a big smile?" Mikado hiccuped as he stuttered between his words "I-I'm trying..."

"I know," I smiled at his efforts "Hey. If you ever want to come to the big city, my door is always opened to you. Heck, you can even come and live with me if you want!" I laughed. Before we knew it, the announcer spoke stating that the train would be leaving in five minuets. Still sniffling, I was the one who sent Mikado off with a smile. Off I was into the depths of the vast city of Ikebukuro. The city that never sleeps, is what Dad described it to be. Watching the train taking off, I didn't once take my eyes off the scenery that flew by within seconds. From the suburbs into the urban city full of life and mystery. Soon, my gaze out the window was disturbed by my cell phone vibrating. Popping it out of my pocket it reads "New message".

"Just got to the train station," the text says.

"Great! I'll be there in another ten minuets. See you soon!" I wrote back. As soon as I knew it, time flew by and the train came to a complete stop. Taking in a deep breathe I hold in the excitement that runs through my veins and pull my belongings out of the train.

_Setton: Just be careful. Ikebukuro isn't the safest place y'know._

_Natsu: And thats why I love it! I love the excitement, the suspense. Living in Ikebukuro is like, living your life as a movie!_

_Setton: Yeah, I know what you mean. Somethings always happening here, everyday._

_Natsu: Sorry Setton. I got to go, see you later!_

_Setton: Alright, see ya!_

"Its about time I got here," I laughed as I stretched out my mussels from the long ride.

"Marla!" Turning my head to the guy who yelled my name I'm shocked to see my long time friend Shinra.

"Shinra!" I shouted while giving my childhood friend a friendly hug "I hardly recognized you for a second. Your voice got deeper I see."

"Glad you noticed," he said with a goofy smirk "I see you lost your accent, you sound just like a native japanese speaker now. Come on! Celty's waiting for us!" Following him from behind little by little I start to grasp the sight of the city. Waking out of the station there are buildings as far as the eye can see looking as if their touching the clouds that separated the ground from the sky. I couldn't help but smile at the simple sight of it.

"Celty!" I dropped my bags and ran straight to her giving her a hug as well. It felt almost like a family reunion being with Shinra and Celty. Even after eight years they haven't changed.

"Wow!" I shouted in amazement, "This is where you guys live! Its so fancy for an apartment!"

"Make yourself at home," Shinra chuckles "The bathrooms to the left and the kitchen is right up ahead-"

"And you even have an incredible view of the city! Holy crap its amazing!" I shrieked at the view from their balcony.

"Looks like shes still childish as ever," Shinra whispered to Celty.

"What was that?" I growled.

"Eh-Nothing!"

"Thats what I thought, hey is it alright if I unpack later? I want to walk around the city for a bit."

"Huh?" Shinra asked, confused at my sudden mood change "Yeah of course, like I said make yourself at home."

"Really? Thank you!" I replied bowing a bit. Once running out the door I skip down the nearest street as if I'm in some chocolate factory.[1]

"Oh yeah thats right," I mumbled under my breathe "I need to buy batteries for my gameboy..." It shocked me that it took me less than a minuet to find a convenience store here, but then again I wasn't surprised at all. Ikebukuro had allot of my little search for the batteries were done I began to roam around the city again but this time I was playing my gameboy so the fact that I was completely lost didn't bother me "Ah-!" Within seconds, my gameboy dropped out of my hands. Immediately darting my eyes towards the ground I notice something strange. I never heard it drop.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" I heard a guy shout from across the street.

"Whoa! Is that the new PokeChan[2] game?"

"No shit its PokeChan."

"Hey!" I shouted at the group of guys "Give me back my gameboy!"

"Oh look the little girl wants her gameboy back. What are you gonna do cry?" Mimicked the guy who stole my gameboy.

It was those words that had ticked me off "I..." I began as my eyes glared at the guy "...I'm going to kick your ass..."

"What was that?"

"Oh look, this girl thinks shes tougher than us!" Immediately they began to laugh at me after the guy with my gameboy made a sassy comeback. I knew than this was my chance to get my gameboy back. Kicking the guy in the crotch I grab and grab my gameboy back.

"You just earned yourself a death sentence..." growled the man as he got back into his normal posture. Grabbing a gun out of his pocket I began to feel a little scared and tense. I felt like I was living my past all over again.

"Any last words bitch?" he asked.

"..."

"Ahahaha look Shika, shes scared. So much for that tough act earlier!" said the guy's little sidekick.

"Guns aren't made for threats, their made for action[3]," I began "You may feel all tough holding that gun but I bet if you didn't have it you would be running like dogs."

"I see, so thats how you feel." Dodging the bullet that came straight at me, I regained my balance as quick as I could and jabbed the Shika guy in the gut.

"Shika!" shouted his sidekick. Hearing his footsteps charge at me I knock him out in one shot.

"Kadota! Heeey! Kadota help us take this bitch down!" Shika shouted. As fast as I could I made a run for it.

_I can't believe this all started over a gameboy!_ I shouted in my conscious. Not even half way down the street I bumped into someone and wobbled a step or two back catching my own fall.

"Sorry!" I quickly bowed.

"There she is! The bitch with the blue ribbon on her head!" Turning my head I see almost ten people surrounding me.

"Let this be a lesson for you," began Shika "Never mess with the Blue Squares!"

"..."

"Now we got you!" laughed one of the guys.

"Well this is sad. The Blue Squares needs ten guys to take on one girl." Turning my head I see the guy who I had just bumped into.

"Its you!" I gasped feeling sorry for forgetting about him so quickly.

"Here, you dropped this." he said handing me my gameboy.

"Thank you...?"

"Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima." he smirked.

"Enough talking! Its time you got on your knees and die!" Shouted a guy who swung a bat right into Shizuo's head.

"Shizuo! I shouted. Without even having time to react I found myself punched in the cheek and slamming into a wall.

"Yeah! great job Shika!" Punching him in the nose Shika's still conscious. While he bent his back holding his nose I elbow the back of his head and then slam his head into the same wall he had punched me into.

"Shika!" shouted his group. Looking back at his peanut gallery I begin to doubt the odds, there was eight people out of two, which was Shizuo and I.

"Guys run for it!" shouted one of the guys. Blinking in confusion I turn my head to see a vending machine sending them all flying down the street. My body quickly froze, who could've done something so bizarre like that?

"You are okay?" My body jumped in shock "S-shiuzo! Was that you who threw that vending machine?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Uhhm, well,...Thank you so much!" I bowed showing complete respect to the guy who saved my life "I'm Marla Ryugamine, nice to meet you!"

"Marla Ryugamine...so your Shinra's friend."

"You know Shinra?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school. Raira Academy."

"Really? What class are you in?"

"B-2, why do you ask?"

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you in school tomorrow than Shizuo." I smiled. Seeing his facial expression I assume hes shocked a bit from hearing this information "Thank you again for helping me. You really saved my butt."

"Anytime, its no problem at all." Once saying our goodbyes we part ways and I immediately turn on my gameboy once again which was now sadly cracked from dropping it so much today. Before I got so concentrated on my game I turned around to see if Shizuo was still there "Oh man! How am I gonna make it back to home when I have no idea where I am." I sighed and decided to look to the positives "At least I made a new friend, thats good." Sitting on the closest park bench I decide to just relax for a bit. Today really was interesting for my first day of Ikebukuro. Now I knew what Setton[4] meant...Wait! Celty! Whipping out my phone I text Celty and ask her to pick me up from where ever I'm at.

"Marla! Thank goodness you texted me, Shinra was starting to freak out. Don't worry I'll come and pick you up. Where are you?"

"Well...to be honest I'm not sure. I'm sitting on a park bench thats next to this fountain. And theres this movie theater across the street."

"Okay, just stay where you are I'll be there soon." she texted. Closing my phone and looking at my gameboy for once I wasn't in the mood to play it. One, it was getting dark so I wouldn't have been able to see what would be happening on the game, two the screen was cracked, and three, I was tired.

"You have a bruise on your cheek, did something happen?" she wrote out on her phone once she found me.

"Its kind of a long story," I laughed while rubbing the back of my head.

_Kanra: Hey! Hey! The party has arrived! \(^_^)/_

_Natsu: Hey Kanra, whats up?_

_Kanra: You'll never guessed what happened today!_

_Natsu: What?_

_Kanra: Ten members of the Blue Squares got into a fight with two high school students! Guess who won?_

_Natsu: The Blue Squares?_

_Kanra: Nope!_

_Natsu: No way! Aren't they one of the color gangs that have been hanging in Ikebukuro? How could they have lost?_

_Kanra: I'm still just as shocked as you are! So how was your first day in Ikebukuro?_

_Natsu: It was very interesting actually! Its everything my dad said it was!_

* * *

[1]-Reference to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory

[2]-Pokechan, do I need to explain? Lol

[3]- "Guns aren't made for threats their made for action,"...I forget where I heard this from but I kind of stole this line from where ever I heard it (^_^")

[4]-Yes, Marla knows that Celty is Setton and Celty knows that Marla is Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide n seek

Ah, the sound of the last bell of the day. It was pure music to my ears. "So did you enjoy your first day here at Raira?" Shinra asked while leaning on the back of his desk.

"Uh huh," I nodded "Everyone seems really friendly." It was even better that Shinra and Shizuo were in my class, I was surprised that I was able to fit in so quickly!

"Almost everyone," Shizuo corrected.

"Almost? Oh, yeah that guy Izaya..." I really didn't understand why Shizuo hated him so much, sure I only knew him from a first impression but still...

"Be careful when your around him," warned Shizuo .

"Yeah, but whats so bad about him?" It was then that I knew not to go any further with the topic. Seeing his hands tremble with anger I could tell Shizuo had some bad history with him. Reaching in my breif case for my juice box I quickly realized that my something was missing "Thats strange..." I murmured.

"Something wrong Marla?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, this isn't my suitcase..."Looking through the breifcase I saw tons of bizzare items in here. There was even a knife in here!

_Maybe if I check their cell phone I'll be able to find out whose breifcase this is._ I thought to myself. When I flipped open the cell phone opened I saw that he or she was logged into a chatroom.

_Looks like the same chatroom that Celty and I use..._

typing in a random word I saw that the user name was Kanra! Doing my best I tried not to show any shock. Luckily for me it went by undetected.

"From the looks of it I'd say that its Izaya's suitcase," Shinra hypothisized.

"Maybe it is," I said "I'm going to go find him."

"I'm coming with you," Shizuo said in more of a demand.

"You don't have to, its okay. Besides, I'd like to go by myself actually." Shizuo glared at me in a way of calling me stupid "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Shinra's Pov-

"Your going to follow her aren't you?" I asked once Marla left the room. Seeing a smirk planted on his face I knew that ment a yes.

Marla's Pov-

Now if I was Izaya where would I go? Kind of hard to guess since I don't know him very well. I wonder why Shizuo hates him so much...Soon my search for Izaya turned into more like a walk around Ikebukuro.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is..." I gasped looking at the poster that was hanging from one of the stories "New Gameboy SP, 500 yen...Oh man, where am I going to get that kind of money?" Looking down at what could be Izaya's breifcase a horrible idea struck me "No, no!" I yelled punching my forehead "What am I thinking?" Dragging myself away from the game store I begin to roam around getting myself lost once again.

Shinra's Pov-

"Oh no not again, where could Marla have gone to this time?"

"You know her better than me, where do you think she would've gone to?" Shizuo said, by the tone of his voice I could tell he was getting more impaitent by the second!

"Hmm...the game store! Lets check there!"

Marla's Pov-

Where to go next? Maybe the ice cream shop? Where ever that is...

"No!" I sighed "Stupid brain, what are the chances of Izaya being there."

"Come eat Russian Sushi! It good! It cheap!" Turning my head I see a big black guy[1], no let me say that again. A Russian guy handing out flyers in front of a resturant called Russa Sushi.

"Excuse me?" I ask feeling a bit nervous walking up to him "Have you seen a kid with black hair, my age? And..." I felt stupid the moment I opened my mouth, a kid with black hair, thats not very discriptive at all. It just sounds plain stupid since theres alot of people with black hair!

"Black hair boy you ask? Hmm..." resting his chin on the palm of his hand I wait paitencely for an answer "This boy you talk about? What his name?"

"Izaya." I answered.

"Oh! Izaya, that little trouble maker."

"So you know him?" I ask feeling my hopes rising.

"Of course, Izaya come to eat at Russian Sushi. Here come in, first time coustmers get discount."

"No thank you. You see I-"

"Come, come it good! It cheap!" This man really was a presuasive person. No wonder his resturant is so big, he presuades people to go and eat there.

"I'll come back to eat next time, I got to find Izaya. Bye!"

"Wait!" he screams causing my to stop in my tracks "Yes?" I ask.

"Be careful, Izaya is very sneaky."

Taking in his words I nod my head and take off. Even the Sushi man seemed to dislike Izaya to. Boy, this was starting to become difficult.

Shinra's Pov-

"Shes not here either." I stated after searching inside the ice cream shop.

"Damn it!" Shizuo growled "First the game store, now here! Why don't we go looking somewhere more reasonable!"

"Theres no need to get fustrated Shizuo, here I'll text Celty and ask if shes seen her."

"I'm going to look for Marla on my own."

"Huh? No wait! Shizuo!" I called out running after him "How about we check out Russa Sushi! Shizuo!"

Marla's Pov-

Hours of searching and no luck, I was starting to think that I should toss this suitcase in the dump and call it a day. But my optimistic side got the best of me, I wasn't going to give up. I wasted hours of searching and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. Soon the street lights began to flicker on, the night was near.

"What if this isn't Izaya's suitcase. For all I know it could be someone elses. Maybe I should just head back to the school and place it on Izaya's desk." Making my decision I march my way back to where this all started, back to Raira. Once I made it to the Academy I saw that the gates were locked and closed, securing the place so no one could sneak in "I hope all of those years in karate paid off." Climbing over the gate I realize that getting into the school was going to be harder than I thought. Getting over the gate was just part of it "I gotta make this quick, I don't want to get in trouble..." Taking out the knife that was in the breifcase I mess around with the knob until the door finally decided to unlock "Yes!" I shouted in a whisper.

Running up the stairs and into the classroom I feel a scene of relief. Placing what could be Izaya's breifcase on Izaya's desk. Before leaving, I noticed a draft "How strange, the teacher forgot to close the window..."

"Did she?" As my heart skipped a beat I turned around to see none other than Izaya! "Well, well...Marla Ryugamine. Its finally nice to meet you face to face, so did you enjoy my little game of hide-n-seek?"

"Your game?" I asked finding myself completly lost "Well if its a game than that means I win."

"You win...what an interesting answer. Your not mad that I sent you on a goose chase all around Ikebukuro?"

"No not really. I'm more relieved that the game is over, but if you planned out this whole thing than that must mean you have my breifcase, am I correct?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, bravo!" He says clapping his hands "I must say, your a very interesting human, Marla. Who knew a simple suitcase could tell alot about a person."

"So you went through my stuff?" I asked, honestly I wasn't surprised since I kind of went through his stuff to. If I didn't I would've went home with Izaya's stuff.

"Your not surprised?"

"Why should I be surprised, Kanra? Its not like I have any secrets to hide."

"This is surprising, I didn't expect you to be so calm like this and I see you went through my belongings as well. Normally I would be quite offended but seeing how I have done the same it would only make me a hypocrite. But tell me, are you sure your not mad that I went through your stuff? I know your mother would be, Natsu."

"You should know that my mothers been dead for years. After all you did go through my stuff."

"Yes, did I not say that earlier? Thats a nice ribbion your wearing, did your mother give that to you?" My eyes quickly sharpened at him.

"Now I know what Shizuo ment when he said be careful. You like to playmind games with people. Your curiousity drives you to do what you do. Wanting to know what makes people tick."

"Well whats wrong with that? You act as if what I do is a bad thing. You see, I love all human beings, and when I say all humans I don't mean you in particular. And you are right, I love to see what exactly makes them tick. Its fun."

"Thats why I'm here isn't? You plan to make me another victim in another one of your games. You know, if you plan on playing a game make it a game that you can't lose. In hide-n-seek, the seeker always wins and thats me." Within the blink of an eye Izaya appears right infront of me with his body hovering over me "Are you sure you've won?" he asked. With his breathe tickling my face I begin to feel very hot and unconfertable.

"Just because you won the battle, doesn't mean you've won the war darling. You see, I never lose."

"Even if it is just a battle it doesn't change the simple fact that you lost."

"Thats hard to believe since your whole body is shaking." he smirked as he got closer and closer.

_W-whats he doing? Whys he coming closer? Why won't he stop? No- what if this is just part of his plan. Reverse phychology, thats the way out!_

"Oh really?" I asked forcing my body towards him.

_I just got to make it through this and I'm free._

"If you think reverse phychology is going to work on me than your wrong Marla dear."

"So? It can't hurt to try."

"Aren't you a stubborn human," he chuckled.

_M-my body feels frozen. Why...why do I feel...scared? No, thats not it. More like...confusion, or curiosity_

If I had to be honest, no guys ever gotten this close to me. I really didn't know how to feel or react properly to a situation like this. Once pulling away from him I quickly switch breifcases so that I hold mine and he has his. Without even saying a goodbye or later I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway I stop for a second and lean onto the wall. Once I sank down to the floor I place my suitcase on the ground trying to process the current events that just happened.

_What the hell is wrong with him? Hes...hes crazy! M-my whole bodys shaking like crazy, my hearts pounding really really fast, I'm probably blushing harder than a tomato! And my mom..._

"Marla?"

"S-shinra!" I gasped, surprised to find him here "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, so did you ever find Izaya."

"Y-yeah, come on lets go before someone catches us here."

"Did something happen?"

"Izaya's just...crazy." I sighed trying my hardest to forget what had just happened "So Shinra, whatever happened to Shizuo? I assumed he would've came with you."

"Well..."

Shizuo's Pov-

"Damn it! Where are you!" I yelled through out the streets of Ikebukuro "Izaya...IZAYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

[1]- Please don't take what I said offensively :(


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

"IZAYAAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted. Another day, another cat chase between Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. The two most destructive students of Raira.

"Perhaps this is the reason we don't have that many friends," I said.

"Why, because we hand around these two whack-jobs?" Shinra chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I would consider Izaya my friend."

"Aww, thats cold Marla-chan." Izaya said in a teasing way "Your not still upset about the breifcase incident are you?"

Dodging the street sign Shizuo threw, Shinra and I continue to watch the fight unfold. Its been a week since that little incident with Izaya. And somehow just from the evidence in my briefcase he was able to figure out my whole entire life story and yet I had not learned a single thing about him. Unlike Shinra, I didn't really trust Izaya. One obvious reason is because he never gave me a reason to. The other reason...

_"Be careful when your around him." _

_"Be careful, Izaya is very sneaky."_

Its what people say about him. Be careful...

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Shinra asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that, I didn't get allot of sleep last night."

"You should get more sleep than. The average teen needs about eight or nine hours of sleep. You know, statistics say that sleeping disorders in teens is on the rise."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go to bed as soon as we get home."

"Over sleeping isn't good for your health either. But they do say woman need an extra hour of sleep compared to men because their-"

"Okay, I get it." I laughed, interrupting Shinra's little speech "Say Shinra, why does Shizuo hate Izaya so much?"

"I can't say. Those two have hated each other since they met."

"But you were there when that happened right?"

"Yep. From what I remember, it was something Izaya said that ticked Shizuo off."

"Well Izaya is a, secretive person."

"You seem to have taken an interest to him."

"I'd say its more like, curiosity."

"If you say so-Look out!" Shinra shouted. Pulling me off the bench I suddenly hear a loud bam. Turning around I look to see a mail box crushing down on the metal bench from earlier. "Oh my god!" I gasped

"Thank you Shinra, you saved my life."

"It was nothing," he laughed while scratching the back of his head. Soon afterwards Celty pulled up in her motorcycle.

"These two are at it again? Thats the third time today isn't it?" she texted through her cell phone.

"Yep," I simply stated.

"You got to admit it, its like watching a movie no?" Shinra said.

"I guess." I replied. Glancing back at Shizuo and Izaya I couldn't help but feel what Shinra said earlier was right. Perhaps I did have a slight interest in Izaya. What made him tick? What were his aspirations? What turned him into the psychotic man he appears to be? Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when Celty stepped in and stopped the fight with her black shadow-like smoke substance.

"Celty never ceases to amaze." I stated.

"I know right! Thats what makes her so attractive!" Shinra shouted as if his heart was about to jump out of his mouth. As Shinra and Celty went to tend to Shizuo's broken bones I just stould there. Watching from the sidelines, staring.

"Take a picture. It will last longer."

"Huh?" I asked the psychotic teen.

"If your going to keep staring at me just take a picture already," he laughed.

"Izaya, what makes you tick?"

"What makes me tick? What an interesting question. Why do you ask?"

"Answering a question with another question..." I simply said "You really are something."

"Oh please stop, your making me blush!" he said in a teasing way.

"Who said I meant it in a good way? For all you know I could be insulting you." I replied in a smirk.

"You really do love playing games don't you?"

"Uh huh. Which is why we're going to play another one."

"Oh really?" he asked. From the look on his face I could tell he was becoming interested in what I had to say "What kind of game do you have in mind?"

"Think of it as Capture the Flag. If you can capture something very important to me, than I'll become your slave. If I win, you have to tell me **everything** about you." I was going to find out everything about him. And I was going to win. Because I always win.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please tell me what you guys think of the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4: A game of Chess

_"Think of it as Capture the Flag. If you can capture something very important to me, than I'll become your slave. If I win, you have to tell me **everything** about you."_

Tossing and turning in my bed I couldn't help but feel a little regret. I'll become your slave? Seriously, what was I thinking? Glancing at my nightstand I saw a green light flickering, my Gameboy was still on. Picking it up, I head to the nearest save point and save the data so I could turn it off.

"I got to get a new hobby. This gaming stuff had gone on for far to long," I sighed quietly to myself.

_...What if I lose?_

I didn't even want to begin thinking of what Izaya would make me do as his slave. Tucking myself back into bed I took in a deep breath I knew there was nothing I could do to change it.

_Its all in the past now. There is nothing I can do to change it. Think positive...got to think positive. _

"Hey," said Shinra as he slightly opened my bedroom door.

"Hey," I replied "Your still up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled "I heard your Gameboy so I assumed you were still up."

"Oh."

"Whats on your mind?"

"Huh?" I asked at his sudden question.

"Come on, I know you well enough. For instance, you would never put down a video game that early. Your glued to the screen for at least an hour." I couldn't help but laugh. Shinra couldn't be anymore right then he was.

"I was just thinking," I began.

"About that bet-or game you made with Izaya?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I've made it into a situation where its all or nothing."

"Between me and you, I honestly think you have a chance against him."

"Your just saying that," I chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm very serious. From all the times I've seen you play video games I've learned quite allot about you. You take risks all the time, no matter what the odds are. And somehow, you always end up winning."

"Shinra," I sighed with a smile on my face "Sometimes I think you know me more than I know myself."

"What can I say, I'm an observer."

"I can tell. Your just like your wacky dad."

Yawning, Shinra stretches his arms and says "Boy, I'm beat."

"Than go to bed stupid," I chuckled.

"Yep. Night." He replied as he slowly closed my bedroom door.

"Wait! Shinra!" I shouted in a low whisper.

"Hm?"

"D-don't tell anyone about this!"

"Got it." From the tone of his voice I could tell he was smirking. Glancing at my Gameboy one last time I then find myself smirking as well.

_Forget about gaming? What was I thinking? As if._

Closing my eyes I immediately drift away into sleep, prepared to face the world tomorrow. No matter what the cost would be.

Four days later...

There he was. Sitting there in luxury, playing the new Gameboy SP. Ripping apart my sandwich with my mouth angrily, I continued to stare at him with an envious look.

"I feel sorry for the guy your giving that look at," Shinra laughed.

"Its not fair. How'd Kadota get the Gameboy SP."

"Because he has a job?" Shinra said "Its not un-common for students to get a part time job. If you really want it that bad why don't you apply for a job?"

"Thats not a bad idea. Maybe I'll go apply at that sushi place, Russian Sushi right?"

"Yep, thats what its called." Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw Shizuo, with a tiny smile on his face...thats rare.

"Well aren't you in a good mood," I said while laughing.

"Well of course, that** flea** hasn't been here for the past three days. Hopefully he died."

"Hard to believe he was considered to be popular once," Shinra stated.

"Huh?" I gasped "Izaya popular? You must be joking."

"Nope. Back in middle school almost every girl had the hots for him. But since high school started, hes become more of a loner. Hey, maybe we should invite him to have lunch with-"

"No." Shizuo said with a deadly serious tone "If you invite him here I'll not only kill him, but you."

Shinra swallowed his rice down slowly "Uuuh, forget I said anything." Soon afterwards, the warning bell rang.

"Come on guys, lets go before we're late." I said. Walking down from the roof top everyone made their way back to their classes "Oh no-! I forgot my bento box! S-shinra, could you tell the teacher that I'll be a minuet late to class."

"Oh boy, you better hurry up. We have a test." Nodding my head I ran back up the stairs and through the double doors leading to the roof top "There it is!" Grabbing my bento box I noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out of it "Thats un- usual..." As I opened my purple tinted box I saw a letter.

Dear Mar-mar,  
Meet me in the library as soon as you get this letter.  
From, Izaya-sama.

"Izaya-sama?" I muttered to myself. He sure is cocky to think that hes going to win.

_What should I do? If I skip class I'll get in serious trouble..._

Immediately my eyes darted towards the bottom of the colorfully drawn on paper.

P.S.- That is, if you don't mind skipping class.

_Hes mocking me..._

Crumbling the paper I stuff it back in my bento box and made my way down to the library. To tell you the truth, my gut felt nervous. I never skipped class before, and to think I was going to skip it for this?

_Don't wimp out! I told myself. I'm already late to class, so whats the difference if I'm a little more late..._

Lesson #1 of what my karate sensei taught me "One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!" [1]

As I reached the doors of the library I took in a deep breathe, as I tried to calm my self down. I could feel my heart racing, was it adrenaline? Its now or never. Opening one of the doors I slowly walked in the library. And there he was. Waiting for me. "Oh, you came?" Izaya said with a shocked expression "I must say I'm quite surprised. You skipped class to see me."

"What do you want Izaya?" I asked, trying to speed things up as fast as I could.

"Its simple really," he began as he moved away from the table to reveal a chess board.

"You called me down here to play chess?" I asked in a skeptical way.

"Of course, we're friends right?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Answering a question with another question," he began "You really are something. Tell me, does that sound familiar to you?"

"Alright, fine. I'll play, on one condition." I began as I walked towards the table.

"Oh? And whats that?"

"I go first." Izaya smirked and agreed to the terms. As I took a seat I began to realize this wasn't going to be an ordinary game of chess. It was another one of Izaya's schemes. Last time he found out about my mother, this time hes going to try and figure out how my mind words in a strategic way.

_Izaya Orhihara, you are one interesting person..._

* * *

[1]- Just so you folks know, I got this quote from here - .

Thanks for the reviews guys! :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. Any as always reviews are always welcomed *hint* *hint* hahaha


	5. Chapter 5: A game of Chess part 2

"Ladies first," Izaya spoke. Picking up my knight I move it in front of the pawn that layed in front of my bishop "Interesting move, usually most people start with one of their pawns." As Izaya moved the pawn in front of his queen two squares I carefully took notice and began to analyze what his next move would be. Moving the pawn in front of my king Izaya then moves his queen behind his pawn he moved earlier.

"Using your queen already?" I asked.

"Well of course, the queen is the most powerful piece." Moving the pawn in front of my king a space I leave room for my other bishop to freely move.

"And power is something you like to use to advantage, no?" I asked as he moved the pawn in front of his rook a space up. "Correct." Moving my bishop four squares diagonally up I smile a little, his queen was already a goner.

"For a girl you sure can be feisty," Izaya smirked.

"Feisty?" I question. Was he trying to imply that I act like a man?

"Rushing out into the battle field with just a bishop. Quite feisty if I do say so myself. I'm assuming you picked that up from all of the action-fighting games you play? Childish I must say." he replied as he moved his queen back a space.

_Hes that protective of his king..._

As I captured his queen with my bishop I had him in check, however the little victory moment was short for his bishop then captured mine the following turn "Its interesting how you left your queen to vulnerable." I told him.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." he replied. As I finally put my queen into play, I move her two spaces diagonally right so that I could capture his pawn that was left in the open. An obvious move, but I was willing to take my chance.

"So you don't mind that your queen was taken down?"

"It doesn't matter as long as the king is safe. Because if the king falls so does his men." As our pieces captured one another I started to view it as a war. I never knew chess could be this interesting, until I found myself in check that was. With my queen, two pawns, and my king (obviously) left I knew I had to do something to turn the tables. If I take his bishop with my queen, he'll take my queen with his rook. Then I'll be left with two pawns and a king, thats not so useful. But if I don't do it then I'll be forced to move my king. Analyzing where my pawns are I realized one was a space away from the other end of the board. Which meant that if I do make it to the end I would be able to switch my pawn for a piece that was captured earlier. However the way his rook is placed would be a problem.

"Would you like to make a little wager?" Izaya suddenly asked.

"Explain," I told him.

"If you win, I'll tell you were your mothers buried. If I win, you give me that pretty blue ribbon on your head." Bitting my tongue with my mouth closed I felt my mind being thrown into shock. He had to be lying. Theres no way he would know where my mom is buried. So even if I do win its not like I'll gain anything. However, if he wins he'll get my bow and if that happens I'll become Izaya's slave, but if hes actually telling the truth then I'll actually find out the whereabouts of my mother.

"Making a reusable offer. Thats so like you Izaya." I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"Well? Do you accept?" he asked with a hint of impatient in his voice.

"Look at that, looks like your becoming the impatient one. Funny," chuckled lightly "You act as if you know my own mother more than I do. Tell me, where did you uncover this information?"

"Accept the offer and I'll be glad to tell you anything, as long as you win of course." Suddenly I realized I was at a disadvantage. Not in this game, but the other game we were playing. Capture the Flag. Izaya already knows that this ribbon is important to me and unlike him, I haven't found any material possessions that have value to take from him. He really thinks he can win.

"Whats with the look," Izaya asked as my eyes widened abit. My heart suddenly dropped

"Somebodys coming-" The door slammed open to reveal none other than the principal herself.

"So this is where you've Miss Ryugamine!" she shouted in an angry tone "Care to explain what you and are doing?"

"Pri-principal Makonoa!" I gasped "Well uhm-!"

"We were simply playing a game of chess," Izaya announced as he swiftly got out of his chair.

"Playing chess? While missing an important Marking period test? Every interesting, is that why you haven't been in school the past four days Izaya?" Izaya didn't respond, his jolly, care- free look was enough for the principal to come to a decision "Well then," the principal began as she adjusted her glasses "I guess you two will have more time to play these 'games'. Because your suspended for the next three days!"

"Suspended!" I shouted "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Raira Academy is a school for bright students and I will not have slackers such as you drag our name through the mud. Now, gather your belongings and leave." As I pushed in my chair I slowly walked out of the library and up the stairs to my classroom to get my briefcase. I felt guilty and embarrassed. Especially since the whole class was staring at me.

"Excuse me," I said while bowing to my classmates and sensei. Taking one look at Shinra, I could tell he was very curious and concerned.

"Oh Mar-mar, your so interesting," sighed a sneaky male voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned around to look at the black haired boy.

"The way you present yourself and the way you act around others. Its so normal. **Too** normal..."

"Are you accusing me of something?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Oh no, don't misinterpret my words. I mean nothing of that matter. I simply feel like theres more to you than you show."

"And here I thought you knew everything about me. You sure sounded like you did when you brought up my mother. Could that have been a blunt?" Suddenly I saw his sleeve move. What was he planning? Within the next second I found myself pinning him against the lockers as he held a pocket knife in his hand.

"Oh! It seems as if you already figured me out," he began in an innocent you-caught-me way "Now do you see what I mean?"

"What was the noise?" spoke a deep adult voice from down the hall. I was already in enough trouble as it is. Letting my grip go of him, I grab my belongings and make a run for it. Running...sometimes I feel as if thats all I'm good at.

Eight years ago...

_"Is this your daughter?" asked a tall dark man. _

_"Aww," mocked the other short, chubby man "What are you gonna do cry?" _

_"Momma..." I whimpered as tears began to flood my vision. _

_"Don't worry Marla. Everything is going to be okay. Just go back into your room." _

_"Mommy!" _

_"Go!" she demanded._

I didn't even want to remember what happened after that. Because after that, my life changed forever...

* * *

I want to thank the following for reviewing my stories:

**Bree Renee**

**Chuu112**

**Chocoholics Unite**

**Poppincakes12**

**Mi-Hi-Cc-An**

Thank you so much! Your kind words inspire me more! ;-;


	6. Chapter 6: Run, run as fast as you can

Being suspended. I never would've expected myself to end up in a situation like this. Knowing Celty, she'll be on her computer typing up a report on why I shouldn't have followed Izaya. Then on top of that, once my dad hears about that they might make me move back home and out of the city.

_The damage is done._ I told myself. _I just have to accept the facts and face reality._

Suddenly an odd figure caught my attention. Something that seemed out of place...

"A cardboard box in the middle of the sidewalk?" I wondered. Glancing at my surroundings I realized it was for the house on the left side of me. Getting on my knees I scan through the postal stamp and other information and realized-

"This is for Izaya..." I read "Since when was he involved with Yagiri Pharmaceuticals." Then I realized, I was in front of Izaya's house. Looking at his house once again I take notice that no one is home, including Izaya.

_This could be my chance!_ I shouted in my mind. _This package. It holds some importance to Izaya. Why else would he have something delivered to him, especially from a huge company like Yagiri Pharmaceuticals!_

Then, guilt struck through me like lightning. If I took this I would be in far more trouble than I already am. Do I take the package and perhaps win the game? Or do I leave it and risk the only chance in winning... I was already at a disadvantage. Izaya knew where I lived, what material possessions were important to me. My gameboy, batteries for my gameboy, and...my blue ribbon.

_"Thats a nice ribbon your wearing, did your mother give that to you?"_

What Izaya said is enough to prove he knows that this ribbon holds extreme value to me. Not only that but he was willing to gamble it for the information of my dead mother's whereabouts. I had to decide now. People could be watching. So...

I took it. I took the package and ran. Ran as fast as I could. As if a killer was after me. After running for sometime I found myself in front of Russian Sushi where Simon greeted me so kindly, yet persistent for me to eat his food.

"You run marathon?" he asked me with his russian accent.

"N-no..." I said while breathing heavily.

"Hm?" he began as he took notice of the package.

"Hey S-simon!" I spoke very loudly as I finally caught my breathe "Are you hiring anyone at the moment?"

"Hiring? You mean you want to work Russian Sushi?" he spoke with such pride.

"Yes!-But I'll talk to you more about it another day I have to go." I said. After bowing to him for being so rude I said my goodbyes and continued back to the house in a steady jog. Once reaching the apartment I unlocked the door and headed into my room where I locked my door and dropped everything onto my bed.

"Thank goodness no one is home," I sighed. Taking a look at the clock it was 2:45, which meant Shinra wouldn't be home in another hour or two and Celty...well I just hope shes not back anytime soon. As the package caught my eye I knew very well if I wanted to play it safe I had to open it now and very carefully. Playing with the edge of the tape I slowly ripped it off until- I ended up ripping the box itself.

"You got to my kidding me," I shouted in a worried whisper. For an odd reason I felt like if I talked to loud the neighbors on the floor below us would hear me. I was becoming paranoid, and not at a good rate either. Without a second thought I opened the package and saw plain white tissue paper, the stuff you would wrap a birthday present with that was breakable...**Breakable**. Know I knew that what was in here held allot of value. Slowly removing the tissue paper I lost my balance and fell backwards on my bottom.

"That the hell..." I murmured "W-why would Izaya..." I couldn't distinguish whether I was scared or relieved, but what I did know was I didn't have enough time to figure it out. Hearing the sound of someone unlocking the front door I immediately tried to put everything in the package and slip it in one of my drawers. Hearing the footsteps make their way towards my bedroom I slammed the drawer and collapsed on my bed before they could open the door. As I watched the door open I saw Celty, headless, with the smoke looking very...frightening.

"You know theres a lock on the door for a reason," I told her after realizing she used her shadows to swiftly pick the lock. As she walked up to my bedside she picked he up and whacked me on the head "Ow! What did I-" Before I could reply, she shoved her phone in my face.

"You got suspended? You skipped class with Izaya? The the heck is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted while holding my hands together over my head "I..." Looking back up at Celty, I felt myself being unable to look at her the same. If **anyone** found out what was in that package...it could change everything, or it could not. There were many possibilities. Yet, none of them made sense.

"Are you okay?" Celty asks through her phone "Your shaking." Before she could check my forehead for any sickness signs I stormed out of the house running back to Izaya. The last person on Earth that I wanted to see.

"Oh, Marmar." Izaya said as he took a look in his mailbox "What are you doing in front of my house? Have you become a stalker?-"

"Your a sick bastard!" I shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" he asked in a slight amused way "What on earth do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb Izaya. I know your secret." I growled while catching my breathe for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Marmar, before you start spitting out nonsense could you please explain what your talking about?"

"You had it." I began "Celty's head. It was sent from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals."

* * *

Woo! Giant Cliffhanger. Muhahaha I am soo evil. Sorry about that folks haha, but I hoped you guys liked the new chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7: Game over?

"Had it?" he began "Are you saying that I don't have it anymore?"

I didn't know what to say to him. Would it be wise to say that I had Celty's head? I'm pretty sure I've made it obvious now. I had to choose my words carefully, esecpially around Izaya. Slowly nodding my head, I hear footsteps slowly making their way towards me, glancing my eyes down I see that its Izaya. Do I take a step back to secure my saftey, or do I stand my ground? Without given a moment to think my body acts upon its own and slowly stumbles away from Izaya.

"Tell me Marmar, what exactly do you plan on doing now? Are you going to tell Celty?"

"I came here for a reason, if I wanted to tell Celty about the head-which I will, I would've told her before I came back here."

"My, my. I must admit I'm quite shocked. You came to my house, stole my mail and came back here to tell me that? You do realize I could have the cops arrest you at this point?"

"A-are you really going to have the police come?" I asked "Your such a coward. Having people do the hard work for you and then acting as if you were never part of the situation-"

Suddenly, I felt my back against the wall and a sharp object at my throat.

"Do you really think you should be calling me names, esecpially in the position your in? Bold, yet stupid. Just like Shizuo."

I didn't respond. I felt frozen from my head down to my toes. This all felt to famliar.

_Get away...get away from me!_

"If anyones the coward its you. You try your hardest to act brave but deep down your scared. Thats why you run away from everything, even me."

Its happening again. That sudden urge to run. I want to run, run as far away as I can. But...but then it would've been pointless coming here.

"P-please," I spoke in a calm yet shakey voice "Just stop." Looking into his gaze, I could tell he had the look of victory on his face. After removing the blade from my neck he quickly steps back and says:

"I'll tell you what. I'll forget this little incident ever happened, on one condition. You give me back Celty's head, and I'll give you back your blue ribbon." Showing the ribbon in his hand I feel a sence of relief.

"No deal," I say.

"Really?" he asks as his eyes shift from the ribbon to me "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is the last item you have of your mothers. You have no pictures, letters, nothing besides this ribbon. Are you willing to throw it away like she ment nothing to you? How heartless."

"Your right, my ribbon is the last thing I have of her. However, thats not the real one. The real one is tucked away in my room. You see, I had a feeling this might have happened, so ever since that game of hide-n-seek I've been wearing a fake one just in case. I may be a coward, but I'm not a fool-" Before I could say anymore my phone goes off "Hello?"

"Young lady you are in **serious** trouble!" yelled a famliar voice "When you get back home were going to have a talk with you!"

"When I get home? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your coming back home immediately. I'm having you transfer back at the end of the seimester!"

"Right..." I spoke in a dissapointed tone "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Alright, goodnight Marla."

"Night." Closing my phone I look at Izaya and say "Sorry, that was my dad."

"I see."

"Yeah...Sorry, but I have to go. We'll settle things another day perhaps..." As I slowly walked away I had my head dangle down staring at my feet as I walked throught the busy streets of the city.

_Maybe going back home isn't such a bad idea. I mean, look at what kind of trouble I've gotten into._

"Oh-! Back again I see."

"Hello Simon." I said.

"Hm? Something troubling you? You hungry?" he asks.

"No, not really. Allots just happened recently."

"Is it Izaya?"

"When isn't it about him?" I sighed, hearing his name was enough already "I got skipped class and got suspended all because I was hanging around Izaya."

"Why you still hang around him? You like Izaya?"

"Huh-?" I gasped feeling my cheecks blush abit. I was caught completly caught off guard "Simon what are you talking about?"

Simon chuckles "podrostkov."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. See you soon."

Reaching Shinra's house I unlock the door and I'm suddenly tackled by Shinra, being shaked like a rag doll.

"Where were you? When Celty said you ran off we got worried!"

"S-sorry." I whisperd.

"Whats wrong?" he asked "You seem sad."

"Shinra...I'm leaving Ikebukuro."

"Leaving, what do you mean?" he asks "You don't want to stay here anymore?"

"No its nothing like that at all. My dad called me earlier, he told me he wants me to come back home. Hes furious about what happened earlier."

"What exactly did happen?" Taking a seat on the couch I prepare to tell him the long, tall tale of today's events.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Hoped everyone liked it :) the reason for the long wait is because my internet is limited and I can only use it so much in one month o.o" haha.


	8. Chapter 8: To be continued

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Shinra said.

"What? Of course not, I'll be back." I said with a sad smile "Weird, it seems like yesterday I was saying goodbye to my brother. Getting ready to come here, and now...I'm going home."

"By the way, Celty wanted me to give this to you." Shinra says as he hands me a brightly colored, decorated box "She says not to open it until you get home, but knowing you, you'll probably open it once you get on the train."

I couldn't help but laugh "Am I that impaitent? By the way, where is she?"

"She had an important errand to run. Who knows, maybe she'll find her head."

"I hope so." After what happened several weeks ago, I didn't dare say anything about Celty's head. Not even to Shinra. I thought that it would be better that Celty didn't know where her head was. What if she dissapeared if she got her head back? I didn't want that to happen. And if it did happen, Shinra would be heartbroken. It would only do more bad then good. So...

_Kanra: I heard your leaving Ikebukuro._

_Natsu: Yeah. I got in trouble and my dad thinks its best that I stay away from the city for awhile._

_Kanra: Natsu you trouble maker! That means we won't get to finish our game D: Waaaah!_

_Natsu: I'll be back. And when I do come back...we'll finish what we started._

I took her head with me. It would be better to have it in my care than Izaya's...no?

Soon the announcer spoke about the trains departure.

"See you soon," I told Shinra and Shizuo. Suddenly I felt my hair being ruffled up.

"Later," Shizuo says as he pats my head. I guess it was true, actions speak louder than words. Nodding my head I take a step back and wave to the two teenage boys. It didn't hit me until I stepped into the train that...I felt like I was leaving my home instead of going back-

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized to a young boy who was exiting the train. Taking another look at him he looked like he was around seven years old, Mikado's age "Aren't you alittle young to be traveling alone?"

"No!" the dirty blonde shouts "Age is just a number."

"And jail is just a place." I laughed. The boy crossed his arms as he tried to look angry.

"You sound just like Mikado." he murmured.

"Mikado?" I asked. Did he know my brother?

"Hes a friend of mine," the boy began "Anyways, I got to go. Till we meet again my sweetheart!"

For a second I felt my face blush, then-I laughed.

"Hes only seven and hes already hitting on girls?" I whispered to myself "He sure is something." Taking a seat I stare out the window as the train slowly begins to take off. Even though I was only here for a seimester, Ikebukuro has been a really fun place. I have more memories here than I probably do back home. The gangs, the people, the stores. You could never get bored here. Maybe next time I can bring Mikado. I'm sure he'll love it here. Who knows, maybe that kid was a friend of Mikado's. If only I knew his name.

_Its not forever_, I tell myself. _I'll be back. Sooner before everyone knows it._

_Kanra: This time by my rules!_

_Natsu: That wouldn't be fair._

_Kanra: Are you saying I'm a cheater?_

_Natsu: No, I'm saying I don't really trust you._

_Kanra: Your so mean! Fine, we'll just have to make up the rules whenever we see eachother._

_Natsu: ...whatever_

_Kanra: Whatever? I'm not liking this new Natsu. What happened to the Natsu I knew who was excited to come to Ikebukuro? D: Give me back the old Natsu!_

_Natsu: Some things never change._

_Kanra: Huh? What do you mean?_

_Natsu has Signed off_

_Kanra: Marla Ryugamine. You are one interesting human._

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading Blue Ribbon! I hoped you liked it dispite the fact it was kind of short! But don't worry there will be a sequal! And also thank you everyone for your reviews, I love reading what everyone thinks of the story. If you have any ideas for the sequal don't be afraid to share them! :)

**UPDATE 8/31/12- Marla has Celty's head NOT Izaya. A dramatic change to the story that will affect the sequal!**


End file.
